


Christmas Sway

by Black_Emerald



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Emerald/pseuds/Black_Emerald
Summary: After having your beloved family - aka the avengers - over for a lovely christmas dinner, Steve and you enjoy the silence and peace of the evening.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader





	Christmas Sway

**Author's Note:**

> While wrapping gifts I was listening to some old Christmas tunes and came across the song “Please Come Home for Christmas” by Charles Brown and immediately, some images for a little something with our beloved Captain Rogers came to mind. So I thought I’d give it a try. 
> 
> So, here it is, my first ever blurb of fanfiction. Please note: english is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes. It’s my first time trying to wirte anything. So please be gentle. <3
> 
> It's about 800 words and can also be found on my tumblr @captain-asguard :)

“Bye Nat, text me when you get home!” you hugged your friend for the last time before closing the door behind her. Finally, all of them were gone. You leaned against the wall for some seconds, huffing from exhaustion. You loved the Avengers with all your heart, this pig pile of different characters forming your perfect chosen family, but its your first christmas with Steve in your new home and you really wished for some time alone with him.

You walked over into your small kitchen, white plates and silverware stacking up in the sink, some glasses beside them and the last of the leftovers sitting on the counter. You chose to ignore all this chaos for the moment, while grabbing milk, chocolate and some whipped cream from the fridge to make some of your special christmas hot chocolate for you and Steve. With two steaming cups smelling of cinnamon, cocoa and peppermint, you made your way over to the couch, waiting for your husband to join you for some desperately needed snuggles. Your Husband. You looked down at your ring finger, twisting the small golden band around it in awe. Calling Steve, THE Captain America, your husband still put that goofy smile on your face, just like on your wedding day.  
  
Watching you settle down, wondering what could have made you smile like that, Steve looked over to you from the other side of the living room. He's standing beside his new “favourite piece of furniture ever”, the 40s style side table with an build in Record player you got him this christmas. “You know, you really outdid yourself this year, again” he told you, while carefully putting on the christmas record Bucky got him. Soft 50s/60s Style christmas music filled the candle lit room and Steve slowly made his way over to you, holding out his hand, waiting for you to join him. You thought about pulling him onto the couch with you, but the way he looked at you, a twinkle in his Blue eyes, you couldn't resist.  
You took his hand and slowly rose from the couch, looking up to him, his gaze filled with only love. “Dance with me” he whispered, tugging you closely into his chest and swaying away with you. You fit perfectly into his chest, his head on top of yours while the two of you just savoured these moment in each others company, forgetting aboout the hot chocolate.

After a little while, Steve placed a soft kiss on top of your head, which caused you to raise your head and look at him. “Hey there” you cooed, slowly rising to your tip toes and placing a gentle kiss to Steve’s nose. He chuckled slightly, his Hands rising from your waist to your neck, slowly caressing your cheeks while staring in your eyes with his sparkling blues. “Darling, this was by far the most amazing year of my live. I can’t put in words how you made me the happiest man on this planet, letting me love you and choosing me to be your husband. I love you, with all my heart.” Slowly, Steve lowered his lips to yours, telling you all the things he couldn’t put into words with this kiss, leaving you breathless and with some small tears in the corner of your eyes. “I love you too Steve, with all my heart. And, well, I have a little surprise left for you.” Giving him a small peck on the lips, you hushed out of the room to grab his last present from your bedside table, the one you’re the most nervous about.

Heart pounding in your chest, you made your way back into the living room to find Steve in front of the window, hot chocolate in his hand, watching the snow fall onto your front lawn. You lingered in the door frame, just taking him in and let the happiness fill every pore in your body. “Merry Christmas, Captain!” You hugged him from behind, handed him the small box and taking the cup from him and putting it on the coffee table. You surpressed the urge to hide yourself, a little afraid of Steve's reaction. You turned around to see him lifting the small lid of the box.

Steve's head immediately shot up, searching your face for confirmation that he is not dreaming right now. “Is... is this true?” Baby blue eyes filled with tears looked over to you, then back into the box at the small Captain America pacifier and back to you. “It is Steve. You’re gonna be a Dad.” Some tears streamed down your own face and Steve couldn’t contain his any longer. He closed the small gap between the two of you, cradling you from behind and placing a hand on your lower belly, rubbing it in a small circle motion. “Hey there, little fella, it's me, daddy.” he whispered softly while swaying the three of you to the music.


End file.
